Sweet Insanity
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: After seeing their only home go up in flames, two children meet with insanity. One is placed in the asylum while her brother is torn away from her. Will these children ever find each other safely? Only their will to survive in the Digital World will tell.


The two children stared at the flames that engulfed their home. The golden light flickered across their bodies, playing with their shadows. Holding a whimpering two-year-old boy, the five-year-old female paid no attention to the winter's snow beneath her, the loud sirens nor the large men as they rushed to put out the flames and try and save the two adults still trapped inside. Instead, she continued to stare at the burning ruin as an image of a great beast flashed in the flames. It was golden and dog shaped, made of the fire it thrashed in with two crimson wings coming out of its back. Eyes of blue flame turned to the children and a screaming howl filled the night air. Then, the dog-beasts jaws shot out to the children, teeth of flickering orange biting the girl and searing the boy in her arms.

It was then that one of the firemen found the pair on one side of the house, the girl bleeding from a deep gash in her arm and chest and the male burned badly. Gently scooping up the pair so as not to harm them further, the fireman fled from the flames to the ambulance which patiently awaited for any injured persons. Making sure the children were alright, the fireman returned to the burning home to try and rescue the parents inside.

Lilanty.... It doesn't matter who I am just yet.... Listen Lilly-pad, and listen good. When you awaken, you need to leave. You can not trust anyone where you are now. They will lock you up and kill you if you stay any longer... Both you and your brother... Just remember: Suppress your instinct to lead and listen to me. I can save you.... Get away and find me, for I am the only one you can trust...

Lilanty's crimson eyes shot open to see the face of a pretty young woman with curly black hair and bright emerald eyes. She could still hear the deep voice in her mind, telling her not to trust and to escape.

"I'm glade you're finally awake. Are you alright?" She helped the silent girl into a sitting position, where the five-year-old noticed something shiny by her side. Taking a look at the child, the black haired nurse turned about. "Doctor! The - Aahh!" She stumbled forward and looked over her shoulder where a pair of surgical scissors was sticking out of her back. Stealing a glance at the girl, she saw that she was still sitting on the bed she'd been stitched up on, regarding the nurse with a blank stare.

When the doctor ran in the room, he was greeted with the sight of a dead nurse with her throat mauled with a pair of bloody scissors in her mouth and her eyes poked out. Tearing his eyes away from the grisly sight he looked up at the bed and saw Lilanty still sitting there with a blank look in her eyes one bloody hand in her lap and the other behind her back. Cautiously, the doctor stepped around the corpse on the floor and stepped up to the child.

"C-come here, girl... I won't hurt you." He reached out with one hand to grab the girl. As his hand neared her unmoving form, she suddenly whipped her arm from behind her back and slammed the injection needle into his wrist, pushing the plunger and emptying the liquid into his veins. After that, she leapt from the bed and ran as fast as she could out of the hospital.

Lilanty threw herself out the doors of the hospital and ran until she could no longer breathe, collapsing in a large drift of snow, gasping.

What are you doing, you must go now! They are after you! The voice screamed at her.

"I-I... I c... can... n't!" She managed.

Little Lilly-pad, you must.

Lilanty tried with what remained of her strength to push herself to her feet and continue running, but her aching body wouldn't allow her. Laying in the snow bank, gasping for air, she faintly heard the sirens of the ambulance and the police.

Fifteen-year-old Lilanty lay on her bed, her arms wrapped around her body in a straightjacket. Ten years ago, the fire had stolen her parents, the voice had made her loose her baby brother and she was placed under careful surveillance in the asylum. Apparently, she'd been making good progress during the first six years, aside from the fact that she never spoke a word. But, four years ago, she was back to step one.

On that destroying night those years ago, she'd been wheeled out into the garden with the hope that fresh air would help her mind. But, when she looked into the sky, she'd seen a large green parrot, as big as any building, flying through the air. It was then that the voice in her head, one which had been dormant for six years previous, came back with full force, screaming at her to find him. To escape.

She'd screamed.

And for the final years up to now, the voice continued to persist, continued to hound her. Continued to steal away her sanity. And in the few moments the voice left her in peace, she though of her family. Her mother and father who'd loved her so much. And her baby brother who had been left in the hospital. Often she wondered what had happened to him. Had he been killed like the voice said he would? Had he managed to leave? Was he out there somewhere? At times like these, her chaotic mind would pull up a mental image of him. Dusty auburn hair, jet black eyes, always a happy smile. As the image of her brother crossed over her mind, Lilanty lowered her head and began to sob.

'Where are you, little Koush-Koush? Little Koushiro?'

Katamon: *glare*

Angel: .... What?

Katamon: ... Alice...

Angel: *cuddling 'American McGee's Alice' Skeleton Cheshire Cat while the Disney purple tabby purrs around her ankles, both with trademark grins; completely oblivious* What about Alice?

Katamon: Grr... *gives her 'The Look'*

Angel: *glances around, confused; hugs Skeleton Cat closer*

Katamon: *glare... screams; huffs off*

Angel: But I though you _wanted_ me to write a Digimon story?

Katamon: *forms tail into middle finger*

Angel: *stick tongue out at muse* Fine, go! Yer not gonna stop being my muse, ya know! *hears a curse from Katamon's general direction* Anyway, I own nothing in this story aside from Lilanty and the fire demon/dog. *looks down* The cats aren't mine either. ;_;

Angel: *turns to leave; stops; turns back around; gets huge starry/anime eyes* I need some reviewer help. I'm still not sure on who Lilanty's voice should be. Should it be AMA's Cheshire cat? Or the fire demon? Please help me.


End file.
